super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Selection Catalogs
These are logs from various worlds about their projects, events, person, and other stuffs. Infinity Warrior 2 North Korean Super Army Program TBA Project GeForce Project GeForce was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Project GeForce was an attempt by the UN to create an incredibly advanced power armor for infantry uses. The GeForce suit would have been the peak of the UN powered armor research if it goes into production due to it's high tech armor material, cutting edge weaponry, and super advanced AI. Several problems plagued the project including the massive budget spent, the advanced AI that is feared to go sentient, and the very strict requirements for the pilot. In the end, the program was cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program. Project Yuga Project Yuga was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Project Yuga was entrusted to China and was intended to be a powered suit accompanied by a mechanical animal. The Yuga suit is based on a black knight with a design inspired by Chinese dragons. The mechanical animal, dubbed DragDarker by concept artists, would be based off Chinese dragons with the color black dominating its body. The complexity of creating a synchronized beast master would prove to be a very difficult obstacle and after 13 months of working, the project was cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program. Project Ogre Project Ogre (or OMEGA/'Ω') was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Project Ogre was entrusted to the Mediterranean machinery company, Sharp Mind, and was envisioned to be a modular armor system. The modular armor system would involve a phone that has the entire data of the armor and when pressing the correct code (0-0-0), the phone would then be placed on a special belt where the armor would then deploy itself around the user. The project was so ambitious, it cancelled the development of three similar projects. However, the project was cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program due to lack of progress and general impossibility. Project Grave Project Grave was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Project Grave was a part of the Cerberus Weapons Program of the United States Army, where two other similar suits would accompany and support the Grave suit. The Cerberus Weapons Program support suits are named Stance and Clerk, and would be based of the Grave suit and includes elements of the Reangled suit. Project Grave achieves more success compared to the other projects of the Raider Systems Program due to it's simplicity but it was cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program. The helmet of the Grave suit was kept on a museum alongside the helmetless Stance and Clerk suit. Project Kabuki Project Kabuki was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Unlike the rest of the projects, Project Kabuki lagged behind due to lack of interest. The suit was rumored to be used for peacekeeping and armed with a pair of batons with several uses. The project was cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program with no progress whatsoever apart from paper designs and files. Project Cockroaches Project Cockroaches was one of the 9 projects of the Raider Systems Program. Project Cockroaches was an attempt to create a super-speed suit with many offensive capabilities while being durable enough to defend itself. The project was also accompanied by two other projects, Project Berkus and Project Gedaros. Problems would soon surface in the form of impossibility and complexity because of the super-speed module needed to be fit on the suit was stated to finish in 20 years due to the lack of capable technology and complexity of the system. The project was then cancelled alongside the entire Raider Systems Program. Synthroids Exclusion List The following are the list of synthroids we exclude from being considered dangerous *Aeden: An amnesiac synthroid and possibly one of the earliest syntroids built. He is unaware that he's a synthroid so we never told him about it. **Reasons: He's unaware of his existence as a syntroid, he acts and thinks like a human (which is good), and he's a very valuable asset for us. **Current Status: He's a soldier of the United Nation's 72nd 'Lucky Clover' Advanced Warfare Squad alongside 3 other people and he has done very well on his missions. He is currently stationed on HMS Ark Royal. *Ether: A runaway synthroid who was a member of the Royal Turkish Army. He escaped from the army during our attack on the northwestern Turkish oil fields and hitched a ride on one of our helicopters. **Reasons: We can only agree that he once worked for the enemy so it's natural if he knows their tactics and next moves. **Current Status: Currently a tank commander of the Egyptian Army and has secured over 10 tank kills. *Lavochkin: A syntroid we found during an expedition to a labyrinth. He is an incredible engineer. **Reasons: He was lost so we decided to help him out. His engineering skill greatly helps us in construction and production of items. **Current Status: Lavochkin is currently stationed on the ISS, repairing the broken objects as well as testing a synthroid's capability in space. He is planned to return back to Earth in 3 months. *Zolda: A wandering syntroid that is looking for the exact origins of synthroids. He has travelled over the entire world for 20 years and is still not giving up on his quest. **Reasons: Somehow he can't be seen by regular humans except for those he wants to see. As such, he is docile in nature. **Current Status: We haven't heard of his current status and location so it is unknown if he has disappeared from the radar or if he had died. Special Task Force Unit Godkiller Sword The Godkiller Sword is used by Ares, the former god of war and current leader of the Special Task Force Unit. The sword is created by his friend and god of blacksmiths, Hephaestus, who forged it on the Tartarus Pits. The sword was then plated with Infinimantium when Ares joins the STFU, turning it into an indestructible weapon. The sword is able to kill gods, no matter what world they're from. It is capable of killing so-called "Primordial Gods" due to it's user being the (former) god of war himself and it's extreme upgrades. Ares is planning to upgrade the sword even further to kill the one everyone hates the most. Nothing but Power energy The Nothing but Power energy is a new energy founded and created by the Industry. It consists of literally nothing and is able to power up most things. It is unknown on how they could create this thing. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Infinity Warrior 2